The Magic Of Love
by SenoritaDeLaNieve
Summary: Each of the mane six has their own experiences with just how magical love can be, and it may be closer than any of them expected...


_**THE MAGIC OF LOVE**_

_Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt represents the Spirit of, Honesty.  
>Fluttershy, who tamed the Manticore with her compassion, represents the Spirit of, Kindness.<br>Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of, laughter.  
>Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of generosity.<br>And Rainbow Dash, who cold not abandon her friends for her own hearts desire, represents the Spirit of, Loyalty.  
>You see, when those elements are ignited by the spark that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element, the element of magic.<em>

AppleJack ran along the road between the apple trees, their fall foliage, a striking orange and crimson combination, fell around her as she ran. She eventually came to a halt, panting heavily. She looked behind her, smiling as she was confident she had lost the one chasing her, AppleBloom was fast, but not fast enough. She stopped for a second to catch her breath. Letting her blonde mane tumble over her orange coat, obscuring her left eye.

Her tail flicked aimlessly back and forth, and she cracked her back. She heard the telltale signs of footfalls. She quickly looked for a place to hide. The footfalls grew fainter and she sighed. Suddenly, the beating was back, but it was different, more pronounced, more like, like, 'Like wings' she thought and looked up, seeing Rainbow Dash heading towards her.

Rainbow Dash woke with a start. She had been having those weird dreams all week. It always started the same. She would be walking in a woodland area, seeing apples growing on the trees. Having a look around she saw the faint brush of a Stetson underneath a tree. She smiled and trotted down to meet her friend. "AppleJack?" she asked and the rim of the Stetson was lifted, and those emerald eyes looked up and smiled, speaking in that drawl that drove Dash insane. "Hey there Darlin'. I was jus' thinkin' about you. You're jus' in time" she said, and got up, looking at her with her lopsided smile and trademark emerald eyes that seemed to sparkle under the leaves. "Wha-what for?" she said, suddenly nervous. AppleJack trotted forward and smiled. "Ready fer me to show you what I was jus' thinkin' " she said, and pressed her lips to Dash's.

That would always be when Dash woke up. Sweaty and panting. Today, she had then pulled her pillow over her head and groaned, nearly screaming into it as she almost wept with frustration. Where was all this coming from? These sudden, unexpected feelings were completely out of the blue. Well, Almost. She shook her head to clear that thought for just a moment before she got up. Dash trotted into the bathroom, stepping into the shower and turning it on. She let the cool water spritzed her in the face and she gasped, jumping back slightly.

She sighed and stepped closer, turning it to warm and letting the cold be replaced by the warm sensation of the water running down her body. Were these feelings new? Dash couldn't help but wonder if those tugs in her gut every time AJ and her had an argument was something more than regret. The way her heart skipped a beat each time her friend entered the room. The way it nearly stopped when those eyes found hers and that smile graced her friend's face, making her world collapse into AJ's features...

Dash's eyes fluttered open. Shaking her head, she stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and threw it loosely around her flanks. She sighed and turned off the water, drying herself quickly and stepping outside. She decided that she had to speak to AppleJack about this. She looked up in the sky and found that the Weather crew was already clearing the sky. 'Oh Horse Feathers' she cursed and sighed, blowing an unruly tuft of hair out of her face. She rocketed off. The clouds parted before her well trained wings and dissipated into the wind, leaving a now completely cerulean blue sky. Within five minutes she had cleared from SugarCube corner to Sweet Apple Acres.

She sighed and surveyed the now clear sky, smiling to herself. She exercised thoughts of getting her head down for some relaxation, maybe on a cloud or something, or maybe going off to see one of her friends. She was even about to head off to the Library maybe to annoy Twilight, or perhaps she would see what new dress or fashion trend Rarity was working on, but then she shook her head. 'No. I need to speak to AppleJack' she thought and sighed, this time more of a forlorn sound than a chipper one.

She found herself idly scanning the ground below her for any signs of her orange friend. She saw a faint cloud of dust and, with a quizzical look, followed it. She saw the Stetson before the dust cleared enough for her to get a clean view at the blond hair of AJ as she stopped and panted.

She smiled, not really sure what she was going to say, but, right then was as best a time to do it as ever. She flew down to the ground and AJ smiled when she saw her descend.

"Hey there AJ" she said and AppleJack smiled. "Well hey there darlin', what're you doin' here?" she asked and Dash stuttered, unable to speak. "I, uh, I was up clearing the clouds when, I saw you running. I decided I had better see what was going on" she said and AppleJack smiled.

"Well, that's mighty sweet of y'all sugarcube" she said in a hoarse whisper and ducked down as she heard more footfalls. "But right now I gotta hide"

"Why?" Dash asked loudly and AppleJack covered her mouth. "Shhh, AppleBloom is lookin' fer me, we're playin' Hide And Seek, and, Well, an apple orchard is ta' best place ter find some cover" she explained quickly. Dash shook off her hoof and got an evil grin on her face, violet eyes narrowing to slits. "Well, maybe I'd better help poor little AppleBloom" she said before trying to fly away. "Hey! AppleBloom, She's-GACK!"

AppleJack grabbed her tail between her teeth and yanked her backwards into the bush. "Now wait just a cotton-pickin' minute there ya silly filly" she said as Dash tried to untangle herself from the branches she had gotten tangled in. "Now that jus' wouldn't be fair"

"AppleJack! AppleJack! I heard Rainbow Dash around here! I know Y'all are here!" she heard AppleBloom's voice over her ranting. Dash finally untangled herself from the branches and flitted down to sit next to AppleJack on the floor.

"Aww, come on AJ, she's just a little filly, cut her some slack. Why are you even out here anyway, why Can't you play Hide and Seek inside?" Dash said, and AppleJack sighed.

"AppleBloom jus' won't leave me alone 'bout ma Cutie Mark, so, Granny Smith done tol' me to take her 'round the farm to see if there's somit' she's good at, and, we decided to take a lil' break" AppleJack explained and Rainbow smiled. "Well, just cut her some slack, help her out a bit"

Mumbling to herself. AJ traced her hoof lightly on the ground. "Carnsarn ya Rainbow, why do you gotta keep me in check all the darn time?" she asked and Rainbow smiled, making AppleJack smile as well. She rustled the leaves of the bush and the footfalls stopped. She rustled them again and looked out, seeing AppleBloom walking towards the bush and smile when she saw AJ.

"Caught y'all" she said as she pushed her head through the bush. AppleJack giggled. "Ya sure did AppleBloom" she said, casting a glance at Rainbow who was stifling a giggle. "Come on sugarcube, how about y'all and me gettin' some chow?" she asked and AppleBloom squealed. "Oh! Yes please, I'm hungry"

"I thought Y'all might be. Rainbow, ya comin'?" she asked over her shoulder and Dash smiled and nodded. As soon as AJ's head was turned, Rainbow was captured by the gentle sway of her flanks as she walked. Mentally kicking herself for not talking to her as a rush of memory came back, she sighed and continued to walk with AJ towards the house.

Silvertale got off of the carriage and thanked the ponies that carried her. They nodded and departed, taking the carriage with them. She watched them go with a soft smile on her face. Perhaps she could make it here without being judged like she was before. She sighed and glanced around the new town, straightening her sunglasses. No, who was to say that she wasn't going to be judged as harshly here as she was in Canterlot, Fillydelphia and ManeHatten?

She was about to start walking, when she noticed a pink pony came towards her and she kept her head down, hoping that they wouldn't see her or her blank flank. She quietly prayed to Celestia and Luna at the same time that the pony wouldn't see her.

The pony moved past her and gave her a strange look, and just as Silvertale let out a thankful sigh, the pony screeched. *Gaaaasp* "You're new here! Wait, are you new here? Cause if you are then we have to throw you a super dooper ally ooper PAAAARTY!" she said so fast that Silvertale had to strain her ears to keep up with the hyper-active pony. "Oh, really, uh, that's, uh, that's really not neccessary.." she began to say, backing away a few feet and wanting to make a run for it.

"That's crazy talk" she said, smiling widely as she looked around. "Oh! Oh! That's what we need, Balloons! LOTS and lots of ballons! And cakes! LOTS of them!" she all but screamed before cantering off leaving the memory of a pink pony in Silvertale's mind.

She sighed and walked a bit more along, taking in the sights of the town around her. It was pretty. She had to admit that. She got a few wayward looks from a few ponies as her dress must have looked rediculous. She smiled politely at them before walking a few more feet. She was about to turn and head off towards a hotel or something, maybe see if there even WAS a hotel around her, when she saw a beautiful yellow pegasus pony, talking to birds. Wait, what? Talking... To BIRDS?

Silvertale shook her head and walked up to the pony, who was humming a tune, a melodical one so beautiful that Silvertale almost forgot where she was, and that this pegasus was talking to birds. The tune washed over her ears with such grace and poise that it felt like silk caressing her ears, this pegasi was keeping the birds in perfect fifths

Silver finally broke out of her trance and began to speak. "Um, excuse me, miss, are you talking to birds?" she asked and the pony turned around, her pink hair falling over one of her sparkling blue eyes in such an innocent manner that Silver smiled at her.

"Um, well, yes, I, uh, I am, and, well, we're working on a new song, and, um, we were just, uh, finalising it. It's for a new pony in town, pinkie talked to me and well, she, uh..." she trailed off, trying to recede back into her hair. Silvertale listened, intently watching those eyes and that pink mane of hers.

"Well it sounds beautiful" Silver said and Fluttershy blushed, making Silvertale giggle. "My name's Silvertale" she said, and Fluttershy gently scraped her hooves across the ground. "What's your name?" she asked and Fluttershy looked up. "My name's Fluttershy" she said, getting quieter. Silvertale smiled.

_She is so cute, and beautiful _she thought, then shook her head. "Fluttershy" she repeated, and the pony nodded. "That's a beautiful name sweetie" she said and Fluttershy blushed deeper, smiling again, lighting up her face. Her blue eyes positively sparkled divinely.

"Um, would you, uh, like to take a, uh, a tour around Ponyville?"

"I would like that very much Fluttershy" Silvertale said and offered her hoof. Fluttershy looked at it before smiling, taking it in hers in a friendly hoofshake before they departed. All thoughts by Silvertale of her blank flank were now forgotten. She was focussing on the pink hair of the pegasus in front of her. She almost forgot about the secret hiding behind her glasses.

Pinkie Pie bounced along and handed out her invitations to her party. With Fluttershy oranizing the music, it was sure to be a success. The sound of her bouncing along made all the ponies take notice, and when she gave each of them the invites they smiled. Everyone knew Pinkie, and despite her tendancy to be utterly random and confusing, threw the best of the best parties.

She found AJ and Rainbow Dash near the edge of the farm and squealed, rushing over to them.

Rainbow Dash held her stomach tightly as AppleJack laughed at her obvious discomfort. "Remind me never to eat as much again" Rainbow Dash pleaded as she flapped her wings weakly, flitting only a few inches off the ground. AppleJack finally burst out laughing and keeled over backwards clutching her stomach in laughter.

Dash shot her a look, but then smiled at the sound of AJ's laughter. It was a beautiful sound. "Now, Y'all should know that when y'all come t'my place y'all had better be packin' an appetite" she said between fits of laughter eliciting another glare from Rainbow Dash.

She quickly receded and furrowed her brow when her stomach complained again. "Ugh, I'll keep that in mind next time I come around for 'just lunch' " she said and AppleJack giggled again. Rainbow sighed and they both kept walking. The sun began to beat down heavily from the midday sky.

They heard bouncing before they saw Pinkie pie, and they took notice as She handed AJ the invitation. "Hey guys, just wanted to tell you about the Party for the new pony in town"

"Really?" Rainbow said exitedly, and flapped her wing. "What're they like?" she asked, and AJ looked back and forth between them, waiting for an answer as much as Rainbow.

"Umm, well, she didn't talk much. Was wearing a really long dress, and Sunglasses, and seemed nervous. I'm sure a party would certainly cheer her up!" she said exitedly and AJ and Rainbow looked at each other and smiled. "A party sounds good Pinkie, see ya there okay?" AJ said and Pinkie squealed again. "Thanks guys, I know she's just gonna love it!"

AJ sighed as she walked with Rainbow, Pinkie bouncing along ahead of them, her invitation basket on her head, loaded witht he colourful peices of paper. AJ and Ranbow walked leisurely down the dirt path that led out of the farm. She really had to talk to her. The dreams she had been having, the feelings, everything, she HAD to tell Somepony. She had to tell Rainbow Dash. _No._ she thought. _Why would such a perfect pony ever be interested in me?_ she asked herself and sighed. Rainbow Dash heard the sigh and stepped closer, wrapping one of her wings around her friend and smiling warmly. "What's up AJ?"

"Huh? Oh, nothin' Sugarcube" she lied, wanting more than ever to confess to this beautiful pegasus next to her how much she loved her. "Are you not exited for the party?" Rainbow asked and AJ smiled at her. Rainbow's heart fluttered and she grew faint, but hid it. "Naw, ya know I'm all for a party, and hay, if Pinkie's throwin' it then I'll be damned iffin' I won't be there"

"Good" Rainbow said, and they both came to the gates of the Sweet Apple Acres Orchard, walking into the town. AppleJack gasped and pointed. "Is that Fluttershy? Showin' the new pony around?" she asked and Rainbow followed her gaze. "Yeah, what the hay?"

Fluttershy laughed as Silvertale finished telling her a tale from her childhood. _She is so pretty when she laughs_ she thought and smiled herself. "So, uh, Silvertale, how do you like Ponyville?" She asked, her stuttering and shyness slowly disappearing before the silver-maned pony. Silvertale smiled, adjusting her glasses. "It's just wonderful. You're so great and Twilight's a hoot, but you still haven't introduced me to Rainbow Dash or AppleJack yet. Not to mention Rarity" she said and Fluttershy smiled, her hair falling around her face perfectly. Silver sipped some more of her tea that they had stopped at the small Café for.

Fluttershy was startled suddenly by Somepony yelling. "Yo! Fluttershy!" Silver turned and saw a pegasus with a rainbow mane flitting towards them, flanked by an orange pony sporting a long pony-tail and Stetson.

"Oh, Hi guys, this is Silvertale, Silvertale, this is Rainbow Dash and AppleJack" she said, and Silver extended a hoof. "Pleasure to meet you two" AppleJack was the first to grab her hoof.

"Well Hi there, welcome to Ponyville, I'm sure Y'all're just gonna love it here Silver" she said, shaking her hoof almost violently, but pulling away so Rainbow could get her greeting in. Silvertale squished a pang of fear as she had to put her glasses back on her nose. She had the eye that was exposed closed, so no one saw. "Hey Silvertale. Where're you from?" she asked and Silver smiled. "I uh just moved here from Manehatten actually"

AppleJack made a face and huffed. "Huh. Manehatten hmm?" she asked, almost abrasively, and Silver was just a little taken aback. "That's right"

"Well, welcome to Ponyville anyway" AppleJack said before trotting off. Silvertale watched her go and sighed. "What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Silvertale asked and Rainbow Dash sighed as well. "No, she just had some bad experiences in Manehatten that's all. I'm sure she'll just love you. I'd better go after her" she said before flapping her winds and speeding off, leaving a rainbow and tussling Silver's white mane.

Her dress flipped up some and she fought a gasp of panic as it threatened to show her lack of cutie mark. Fluttershy watched her intently. "Something wrong Silver?" she asked as Silver fought to cover her blank flank. "N-no. Nothing's wrong dear. Just, uh, Just excited for the party is all" she said with a fake smile, and Fluttershy smiled as well. "It's going to be awesome" she said, and Silver forced her smile to remain.

AppleJack huffed again as she trotted away from the new pony and her friend. "Hey! AppleJack! Wait up!" she heard Rainbow yell and broke into a gallop. "Hey! Wait! Look out for.."

**THUD!**

**"**Ouch" AppleJack stated, as she came up from eating the grass, looking dubiously at the rock she had just tripped over. She rubbed her face and Rainbow Dash, trying to conceal a giggle, flitted down and hit the ground much more gracefully than AppleJack did.

"Hey AppleJack, you didn't have to run. I just wanted to know what's up is all" Rainbow Dash stated and AppleJack sighed heavily, turning away from her friend. "Manehatten is what's up. I'll never forget that place, fer all t'wrong reasons" she stated firmly. She felt Rainbow set a hoof on her shoulder and turned around, seeing her best friend smile. "Hey, just because she's from manehatten doesn't mean she's stuck up like all the ponies from there. She seemed pretty nice"

Another sigh from AppleJack. "I guess so. It's just, I wanted ter ferget that place and here Somepony from Manehatten is gonna be setting up shop here an all" she said and Rainbow smiled. "Give her a chance. Who knows, she might grow on you" Rainbow said and AJ smiled. "Thanks Rainbow" _For everything_ she added in her own head.

The sunset was beautiful. Silvertale and Fluttershy walked along, still laughing and talking. It seemed that, despite Fluttershy's shy demeaner at first, the two had become best of friends. Fluttershy led Silver towards the cake shop on Sugarcube corner. Fluttershy opened the door to the darkened bacery and waited for Silvertale to go in before she wlaked in and closed the door. "Umm, Fluttershy, what is this?" Silver asked and Fluttershy smiled. Her cyan eyes sparkling in the near complete darkness.

"SURPRISE!" the crowd yelled, and Silver jumped out of her skin, her heart fluttered in a bad way and she almost keeled over. Hoof on chest as she took laboured breathing, she saw the pink pony from earlier bounce up to her. "Surprise! Welcome to Ponyville!" she said and Silver smiled, shaking her head. Everyone was there, all the ponies from ponyville, even, Silver gulped, Princess Luna. She gave her a curt nod which was returned.

AppleJack walked up to her and smiled. "Listen, I jus' wanted to tell y'all that I'm sorry. Ah shouldn't have done what I done, and I hope you'll forgive me" she said and Silver smiled. "Of course. I hope we can be friends?" she asked hopefully and AppleJack smiled. "Of course"

AppleJack trotted back to stand beside Rainbow Dash, and Twilight stepped forward and extended her greeting, followed by Rarity, and even Rainbow extended her greetings as she had done earlier.

"Enough talking!" Pinkie Pie said with a smile, and all the other ponies watched her intently. "There's cake going to waste here!" she said and all the ponies cheered. The festivities went with sparkle and everything was flawless. Pinkie Pie's party, as usual, was a cpmplete success.

At one point, Rarity paced over to Silver and cleared her throat, forcing her to look away from the yellow pegasus who had held her attention all night. "Um, excuse me miss Silvertale, but, I can't help but notice that your dress is, well, it's a bit too bland" Silver didn't want to admit it, but she felt the sparks of fear threatening to ignite a fullblown panic attack. "Maybe if you pop around to my boutique sometime tomorrow we can get you a dress with a bit more flare" She continued, flipping her hair for emphasis. Silvertale's eyes went wide with shock and dismay. "Oh, um, really, that's not neccessary, I, um, well, that is..."

"Darling, do you _have_ any other dresses?" she asked and Silver blushed. "No" she said softly and Rarity smiled. "I thought so. Shall we say at around 10 o clock tomorrow?" she asked and Silver sighed. "Sure" she said, with a fake smile and Rarity squealed with delight. "Although" Silver said, stopping Rarity's celebration prematurely. "I have no money to pay you with" she said, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Nonsense" Rarity exclaimed, waving her hoof. "One does not represent the Spirit Of Generosity when she expects her _friends_ to pay for the dresses she makes for them" she said with a smile, bringing a smile to Silver's lips after what seemed like an eternity of waiting.

"Thank you Rarity" she said and Rarity hugged her close. "Not at all dear. Just stop by tomorrow and we'll have you looking _Fabolous!_" with that, she trotted off to re-join the party.

Silver turned back to Fluttershy who was looking down at the floor. "If you'd, uh, rather spend time with, uh, your new friends, then I completely understand" she said and Silver smiled. "Nonsense, we were just discussing how you got your Cutie Mark" She said the last phrase through gritted teeth, garnering a quizzical look from Fluttershy.

"So tell me, the Sonic Rainboom that Rainbow Dash made led to you getting your cutie mark?"

Rainbow dash calmed her breathing as she fought with the courage to tell AppleJack her feelings. She downed another glass of punch and struggled to rein in her feelings before she sprouted them out to the entire congregation. She glanced around and saw AppleJack talking to a fair haired pony with a red and gold mane. She fought down Jealousy.

AppleJack glanced her way and Rainbow quickly resumed studying her glass before AppleJack could call her over. She prayed and prayed she would find the courage before the night was over.

AppleJack glanced over at her friend and saw her quickly avert her gaze. Her heart nearly stopped. Did the look just mean what she thought it meant? _No_ she thought to herself, shaking her head and returning to the conversation with FairTrade, who was looking to buy a bushel of her aples every quarterly month. She couldn't pass up a deal like that.

But, despite her mind screaming at her not to, AppleJack excused herself from the converstion and made her way silently towards where Rainbow Dash ws sitting rather sullenly on a party chair.

"Hey RD, what y'all doin'?" she asked, making Rainbow Dash jump and her heart leap into her throat. She calmed her breathing quickly. "Are you trying to kill me AJ?" She asked and AppleJack giggled, making Rainbow Dash's heart flutter again. This pony was going to give her a heart attack before she _could_ tell her how she really felt.

AJ sat down next to her and got herself a glass of punch. "So, what ARE y'all doin' here by your lonesome?" AJ asked again and RD sighed. She was doing a lot of that recently. "I didn't want to inturrupt you and FairTrade over there, you two were getting along so well" she said with only a faint air of sarcasm. AppleJack giggled. "Oh Sugarcube, she was jus' offerin' to buy summa my apples is all" she said and Rainbow Dash let out her breath in another sigh of relief this time.

Twilight looked over at the two friends, then back to Luna. Luna was gulping down her punch and Twilight smiled. "Hey Luna, look at AJ and Rainbow" she said, and Luna looked at her, then to the two friends. Her eyes widened.

"Do you see it?" she asked and Luna nodded. The aura around them wasn't exactly subtle, and their eyes radiated Love that spread around making the party all the more enjoyable. "Maybe I should talk to them" she said and Luna smiled. "If you do not then they'll let the secret eat them up. I'll wait here" she said, and Twilight smiled, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. Luna blushed and Twilight trotted over tot he two friends.

AppleJack downed her punch and looked at her friend's profile silhouetted against the faint light from outside. She gasped at how beautiful the light made her mane look, her soft features encased in the ethereal glow. She shook her head and sighed. "Hey rainbow, I gotta talk to ya" AJ began, and Rainbow Dash looked at her expectantly. "Go on" she urged and AJ looked around. "Uh, well, Uh, in private?" she asked, and Rainbow's throat ran dry. She swallowed and was about to answer when Twilight trotted over. "Hey AppleJack, I have to speak to you" she said and AppleJack looked back at Rainbow Dash and sighed. "I'll be right back, kay?" she said and Rainbow nodded.

AppleJack walked away with Twilight, who cast a furtive glance back at Rainbow who was watching Apple walk away until Twilight caught her eye, then she turned away, blushing profusely.

"So AJ" Twilight said, tearing her eyes away from Rainbow Dash. AppleJack looked at her askance. "When are you gonna tell Rainbow how you really feel?" she asked and AJ's jaw dropped. Twilight giggled. "Oh come on AppleJack, it's actually quite obvious"

That didn't help to bring AppleJack's jaw from off of the floor. So Twilight giggled again. "Well, uh, Twilight, it's not as simple as all that ya know" she tried defensively and Twilight stopped giggling. "Why not? You like her, she likes you"

"Really? She, she likes _me_?" AppleJack asked incredulously, and Twilight rolled her eyes. "I'm not blind you know, I can _see_ she does. I can also see that you like _her_. A lot"

AppleJack traced her hoof back and forth over the floor, suddenly taking a very keen interest in the pattern it held. Twilight smiled reassuredly and AppleJack looked up when a reassuring hoof was layed on her shoulder.

Behind her, Rainbow Dash nearly crushed her cup in jealousy, but quenched it by reminding herself that AppleJack wanted to talk to her in private. Plus Twilight had Luna, so there wasn't any logical reason for Rainbow to be feeling this way. That last thought didn't help that jealousy. She saw Luna and Twilight together, the joy they had, the love they had for each other. She wanted that. She wanted to feel what they feel, and she wanted it with AppleJack. Maybe she could work up the courage to tell her how she felt when they spoke in private.

AppleJack looked back at Rainbow Dash. "Don't worry. You can't keep bottling it up like this AppleJack. You'll feel much better once youget it off your chest"

AJ looked back again at Rainbow Dash, pleading with her from her eyes to save her from this situation. "Why should I?" she found herself saying. "A proud Mare like her, a talented, beautiful Pegasus falling for an Earth Pony who runs a farm? I ain't never heard o' such a thing" she said, with a heavy sigh. Twilight removed the hoof. "Please AJ, I don't want to see you beat yourself up over this" Twilight said, and AJ looked back up trying to conceal tears, but failing to do so, and soon they were running inexorably down her cheeks.

"AJ, please, for your sake, and for Rainbow's, be honest with her. Be honest about your feelings and you'll feel better" she said and AJ looked back down as the sobs wracked her body. Rainbow Dash got up and trotted over to them, AJ looked at her and then back at Twilight. The first, and last thing Rainbow Dash heard was; "I, I jus' can't" before AJ was pelting full force out of the party, garnering several strange looks.

Twilight watched her go, and turned to Rainbow Dash who was standing just a few feet from her. "What did you say to her?" She asked, and Twilight backed up. "Nothing, I swear! It's not what you think!"

"I'll say, you're meant to be her friend" Rainbow spat before lifting off the ground and whoosing out of the party after AppleJack.

Twilight stood there and sighed. _AppleJack, I hope you do the right thing_ she thought helplessly, as she watched the disappearing rainbow that led out the door.

She turned back to Pinkie Pie and the others, Fluttershy and Silvertale had appeared next to her, and Pinkie and Rarity trotted to join her. "What happened?" Fluttershy asked, and Twilight sighed. "I can't tell you. You can't hear it from me. They have to sort this out themselves. Betraying a friends trust is the easiest way to lose them..." she said before Pinkie Pie butted in, her head popping out from the popcorn bowl. "Forever!" she finsihed, and her head popped back inside, her entire body suddenly emerging from under the table. Despite the situation, Twilight couldn't supress a smile. But, as the night caught up with her, she lowered her head and walking out, back to the Library. Luna went to grab her hoof, but Twilight shook it off. Luna sighed, spreading her wings and flying out the door, joining Twilight as they walked away. Twilight's face soon turned into a smile as they walked away, but then returned to the same Melencholy expression.

Fluttershy made a strangled squeak and brought her hoof to cover her mouth. Silver watched her as tears of her own travelled unchecked down her cheek. "They all seem so sad.." she said, and rested her head on Silver's coat. Silver revelled in the feeling of her crying on her shoulder, and her heart sang at the closeness, her mind screamed to make her hurt go away, kiss it away, do ANYTHING other than watch this beautiful Mare cry, but, she could do nothing. Nothing, save for hold her while she cried. Pinkie pie turned to the rest of the party, who was now watching the group's activities.

"Oh come on everypony, it's a PARTY!" she sang, albeit somewhat weakly, and the festivities resumed. Rarity strutted away, her ussual pazazz gone, and replaced by a more somber look.

Silver held onto Fluttershy tightly, as both to anchor her own happiness, and to alliviate the mare's sadness.

Rainbow searched. Oh boy, did she search. She flitted around Ponyville somewhat aimlessly, yet quickly, calling out AppleJack's name. She didn't want to see her hurt, she didn't want to see her cry anymore. Her only thought was; "Find AppleJack, and talk" She once saw the flitting image of a Stetson, but it was lying on the ground. Rainbow picked it up and studied it carefully, before a tear threatened to peirce her heart as it travelled down her cheek. She raced off to Sweet Apple Acres.

AppleJack looked at her Element of Honestly Necklace. She reached out for it, trying to gather enough courage. She reached for her Stetson then, remembering why she got it, and how she got her cutie mark. Her hoof passed through thin air. She had been Honest. Honest with herself. Honest to her heart. Honest to her family, to her heritage. And ever since then, bar from a brief spell of dis-honsety because of Discord, she had been honest with her friends. A fresh bout of tears trickled down her face. She remembered discarding the hat she had recieved from Big Mac when she came home. She didn't deserve to wear it.

She held the necklace in her hands, panic rising in her throat when she saw the usually orange apple shaped diamond in the centre slowly shift from the dazzling orange to a solemn grey.

The same grey she had been when under Discord's influence. She let out another sob as she dropped it. It hit the floor with a tinkling noise. The noise threatened to tear her very soul in two. She knew why it was like that. She hadn't been honest. At least, not with her friends. No, she had been honest with herself, even going as far as admitting that when the image Discord showed her of the six friends rowing and feuding, her only thought had been losing Rainbow Dash. She couldn't face that, so she lied. She lied again, albiet to a lesser extent, to Twilight when she snapped out of it.

Now, she was lying again. This time, to Rainbow Dash. All this time she had pretended to be her friend, when in reality, she wanted more.

Glancing at her saddlebags, she got up and trotted over to them, packing three dozen apples in one, her Harmony necklace and a few books and clothes in the other. She set the saddlebags on her back with a quick flip of her head, feeling them land squarely above her flanks. She ignored the questioning glances and questions garnered from Granny Smith and Big Macintosh, and just ran. Big Mac ran after her, and she knew she couldn't out-run him.

"AJ! What's wrong?" he asked and she sighed. "Ah'm sorry big brother, I jus' need some time away is all2 she said before she sped off again, this time, Big Mac did not try to stop her.

Rainbow Dash landed at Sweet Apple Acres to find Granny Smith, AppleBloom and Big Mac on the porch crying. The red stallion tried to calm down a wailing AppleBloom, and Granny Smith shaking her head. Rainbow Dash rushed up to the trio and asked; "What happened, where's AppleJack?" somewhat desperately. AppleBloom shook her head as she sobbed into Big Mac's mane. Granny Smith pointed off down the dirt road as Big Mac explained. "We don't know. She came in and packed her bags, then left running. She was heading for the Everfree Forest" he said panicked, and Rainbow Dash's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, I have to go after her!" she yelled and felt AppleBloom tug on her tail. Looking back into her big, broken eyes, she heard one last fleeting plea. "Buh-Bring back muh- my big sih-ster!"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "I will. I promise" with that, she was gone.

AppleJack sat piteously on the cobblestone floor in the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, in front of the pedestal that once contained the Elements of Harmony. Looking once more back at her necklace, she placed it on the pedestal it belonged to, before walking back out. She didn't want to be found. She didn't need to be found. Casting one more glance at the pedestal, a heavy sigh echoed around the room, before she was gone. She crossed the bridge that Rainbow Dash had tied for them, sacrificing her own hearts desire in favour of her friends, beating Night Mare Moon's attempt at getting her to abandon them.

She looked up into the sky at the moon. Things had been so much simpler back then. She didn't have feelings for Rainbow. She didn't LOVE rainbow at least. Now, if she was honest with herself, about the only Pony she COULD be honest with, save for Twilight, she loved the rainbow pony. Everytime they spoke, AppleJack felt her heart sing with an untamed joy. Each time she smiled, she smiled right along with her. It had got to the point that she only used the term of endearment 'Sugarcube' when speaking to Rainbow Dash recently.

She sat there, trying to pinpoint the exact time in which she had fallen in love with the beautiful mare, the time when her feelings of friendship turned into something more. Her thoughts went back to Manehatten, her cutie mark. The mysterious rainbow in the sky, and when she found out it was Rainbow Dash. Did it start then? Yes. That's when she started exercising the thought of further feelings.

Then, her thoughts traveled forward, towards when Rainbow Dash won the Best Young Fliers competition. Her admiration for the Pegasus increased dramatically. When she found that she was wishing Rainbow Dash would win, hoping with all her heart that she would beat Rarity, that's when she admitted that those feelings had evolved.

Sighing as she bowed her head, her hooves patting the ground was the only sound now. She looked back up as she heard a whoosing, and her heart soared as she saw the form of a rainbow maned pegasus searching for her. Her heart, however, plummeted down to her stomach when she knew that if she was found she would have to tell Rainbow what was wrong, she didn't want to do that. She didn't want to face her friends after what she did at the party, worse, she didn't want to face Rainbow Dash. She searched frantically for a place to hide.

Diving underneath a bush, her saddlebags made a rustling noise as they snapped the branches on the way in. She watched the rainbow trail as it landed in the ancient castle. She heard her name being called and wished Rainbow dash would pass by. She saw Rainbow climb into the air and look around, holding something golden and orange in her hand.

Rainbow Dash walked into the large room, seeing the pedestal that once contained the Elements of Harmony. She walked towards the one that once held the Element of Honestly, seeing a golden necklace in its place. She cantered over to it quickly and picked it up, seeing a golden orange jewel in the shape of an apple in its centre. She let out a tear. How could she have done this? How could AppleJack abandon her friends? How could she abandon her?

Flying back out the hole in the roof, she called AppleJack's name again, her tears now flowing freely. Her vision was blurred. She flew away, wiping away her tears, she didn't see the tree branch as her wing caught it. It scraped across her wing and she yelped in pain, her wing involuntarily closed up against her side, and she spiralled to the Earth...

AppleJack saw the branch graze Rainbow Dash's side and her heart broke as she saw the pegasus spiral downwards...

_No..._ she thought, echoed by Rainbow Dash's thoughts as the ground flew up to meet her...

Silvertale and Fluttershy walked along the road. Fluttershy was still crying gently as they remembered Twilight, AppleJack and Rainbow Dash running from the party.

Silver looked at her and sighed. "You really care for your friends don't you?" she asked and Fluttershy nodded. "Uh huh. They've done so much for me, and they never try to push me, they've helped me so much. They're my best friends. And I can't stand to see them mad at each other"

Silver smiled at her, those cobalt eyes capturing hers, hidden still behind those glasses. Fluttershy returned the smile and Silvertale looked ahead. "Well, this is my house" Fluttershy said and SIlver gasped. "It's beautiful" she exclaimed and Fluttershy blushed. "Thank you. Where are you staying?"

A feeling of dread formed in her stomach. "I haven't really got anywhere to stay" she admitted, looking at the floor.

"Oh, uh, well, in that case you can stay with me" she said, and Silver stuttered. "Oh, that's kind, really, but, well, I wouldn't want to impose or anything. I'll just look for a hotel or something" Silvertale said, and Fluttershy looked up quickly. "It wouldn't be an imposition, really, you can have the bed and I can sleep on the couch downstairs"

Silver looked around, then finally relented. "Fine, but if I stay, then you have the bed, I'll stay on the couch" she said, and Fluttershy shook her head. "No, no, I insist"

"As do I" Silvertale said, and Fluttershy blushed "The couch is really quite comfortable, I wouldn't mind sleeping there" Fluttershy said, and Silver smiled. "If it's more comfortable then I should sleep on it, don't you think? As your guest?"

Fluttershy relented. She knew she had been beaten. "Fine" she said, and Silver smiled. "But" Fluttershy continued, and Silver listened. "If you DO get uncomfortable, just tell me. I'm sure there would be enough room in the bed" she said, trying to fight the blush that threatened to dust her cheeks and turn them a shade of red. Silvertale smiled and nearly giggled. She looked so cute when she blushed. Even if Silvertale's cheeks threatened to turn red as well at the unintended double entendre of Fluttershy's comment.

Fluttershy opened the door and held it open while Silvertale went in, followed by Fluttershy and the click of the door being closed. If Silvertale thought that her house was beautiful on the outside, she nearly gasped when she saw the smartly decorated inside. Everywhere, animals poked their heads out of their pens and runs, and all throughout the house tubes and small climbing apparatus for animals littered the walls. It was chaos, but, organized chaos. It was very pretty.

Fluttershy seemed reluctant to leave, so she tried making conversation. "Well, this is my house. It's not much, but it's home" she said, and Silvertale blurted out "It's beautiful"

Fluttershy blushed again and said a quick thank you before she yawned. "Tired?" Silver asked and Fluttershy nodded. "Go on off to bed. I'm sure I can find the couch" she said with a wink and Fluttershy laughed. She left her alone.

Silvertale sighed as she slipped out of her dress and picked it up with her teeth, setting it neatly on the back of an armchair. She found a blanket and climbed onto the couch, throwing the blanket lightly over her form. The sunglasses finally came off and she put them on the floor next to the couch. She quickly fell into a very peaceful sleep.

AppleJack held the limp Rainbow Dash in her arms. Her foreleg was twisted, as was her wing. AJ wasn't even sure she was breathing. "Rainbow, please, don't leave me, not now" she pleaded, with no one in particular. Rainbow's eyes opened, and AppleJack smiled at her, her heart leaping to her throat. "A-AppleJack?" she asked and AJ nodded. "I'm here Rainbow, I'll get you back"

"I don't need help" Rainbow said weakly, before her eyes closed pitifully.

AppleJack let out tears as she realised that this was her fault. _No_ she thought. _I can still fix this_. She hefted Rainbow Dash onto her back and secured her, balancing her on the saddlebags.

The ride back to town was hell. She constantly had to make sure that Rainbow was still on her back, she was forced to take a les dense route back to Ponyville as the tree branches would snare at Rainbow's already broken wing. Her foreleg was still twisted, and it hurt AJ just to look at it. She was reassured, however, by the gentle rise and fall of her Love's chest on her back, the reasurring sighs and fidgets she would get as Rainbow tried to get off, to make her own way back to Town. AJ smiled. "You always were stubborn Rainbow Dash" she said and Rainbow muttered something, muffled by AJ's coat.

AppleJack cantered back into town and headed straight for the hospital, screaming for help as soon as she got within their doors. Several ponies rushed to Rainbow's aid and soon had her in a stretcher. They took her through a set of double doors, and AJ was told that she couldn't go in with her. She tried to protest, but the nurse's wouldn't let her. She groaned, frustrated, and ran back out, heading straight for Twilight's Library.

The knocking seemed too quiet, but, when Twilight opened the door, she was shocked. AJ had fresh tears running down her muzzle. Luna was there with her, looking just as concerned. "Twilight, get spike to send letters to everypony, Rainbow Dash is hurt! I think her wing is broken, get everypony to the Ponyville ER now!" she said, before Twilight could even say hello, AJ was off, cantering back to the hospital at full speed. A half a minute later, seven ponies were gathered in the waiting room, AJ, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Big Mac, Pinkie Pie, and even Luna. Big mac was comforting AppleJack, after lecturing her for running away. Everyone was asking her the same questions, but she couldn't answer them. Not yet.

The nurse came out, and looked somewhat happy. AppleJack sprang up and rushed over to her, and the nurse was forced to take a tentative step back as AppleJack barraged her with questions. The nurse held up a hoof and silenced her by pressing her lips shut. "Rainbow Dash is fine, her wing is reset and her leg is in a cast, however, it will be months before she is able to fly again"

Everyone gasped, AppleJack stared at the ground. It was her fault. Her fault. She put her head in her hooves and cried, sobbing loudly as she sank low to the ground. The nurse and all her friends lay a hoof on her shoulder. "You can see her, she was asking for you AppleJack" she said, and AJ looked up. "Wha- Why me? I did this to her, It's my fault" she said, and the Nurse sighed. "She asked for you personally, no one else"

AppleJack looked up at her, then at her friends, and her brother. They all smiled. Luna motioned for her to go on, as did Twilight, who smiled reassuredly. "AppleJack, now may be the only chance you get before we all swamp her" Luna said half jokingly, and AppleJack chuckled, getting up. She knew what Luna meant, and failed to conceal a blush. The Nurse took her hoof and lef her to the room where Rainbow Dash was lying.

The Nurse turned to her. "Good luck dear" she said before she left them alone. Rainbow Dash choked on tears. "AppleJack.." she began, and tried to sit up, but AppleJack was soon at her side, pressing her down with a gentle, yet firm hoof.

Rainbow resisted at first, but she soon ran out of energy. "Rainbow, I have somethin' to tell ya'" she said, and Rainbow Dash scoffed., "Damn right, why did you leave? Crying?" she asked, and AppleJack sighed, looking down at the floor. She saw the Stetson lying on the table and picked it up. "I'm afraid I haven't been Honest with you Rainbow" she said, getting the Element of Harmony Necklace from next to the Stetson. It turned grey.

"I've been keeping a secret from you Rainbow. For so long now, it hurts when I think of your response" AJ began, and Rainow Dash listened. "Rainbow, I think, well, that is, I think I'm in Love with you"

Rainbow gasped, and AJ cringed. "I know, why would y'all ever Love me? Why would Somepony like you ever look at ME like that? I never should have fallen in Love with you Rainbow, but it happened. And I'm sorry" she said, Rainbow so wanted to leap out of bed to hug her, embrace her, kiss the hurt away, but she could do nothing, only watch. She could barely even speak.

"Rainbow, when I ran out of that party, I jus' wanted to get away from everything. I wanted to go far away from the lies I had tol' to y'all and our friends. And then you, Loyal fool y'all are, come after me. It's my fault you're in here RD, and I'm so sorry. Twilight tol' me to tell ya, but I couldn't I couldn't face it if you didn't feel the same way, and you wanted nothing to do with me ever again"

AJ had tears tracing down her muzzle, and Rainbow had her own. AJ sorely hoped they weren't of sadness.

Rainbow Dash made a choking sound as AppleJack walked closer. "I got this for bein' honest" she said, and sighed. "I got this for being honest with myself, and fer bein' loyal to my family. I think y'all are more deserved to wear it than I am Sugarcube" AppleJack said and trotted over to her, placing the Stetson on Rainbow Dash's head. It suited her. AppleJack smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead.

As she pulled away, a hoof gripped her mane. She yelped in surprise and was forced to look back into Rainbow Dash's eyes. "You are not leaving until I've had my say" she said, and AppleJack nodded quickly.

"I came after you because I was loyal, yes, but I also came after you for one very good reason; I love you AppleJack" she said smiling, and AppleJack's eyes went wide. "What?" she said, straining her ears, and moving closer, to hear Rainbow Dash's next words. "I love you AppleJack. When we was at the Everfree Forest, and NightMare Moon tested me, it wasn't the vision of all of us dead that hurt, I mean, it hurt yes, but, what really got to me, was seeing that Somepony as strong as you could fall. And it was more the vision of YOU dead that got to me" she said and AppleJack got a tear in her eye, promptly wiped away by Rainbow's Hoof. "And" she continued, making AJ gaze deeply into her eyes. "If you do not kiss me right now I'll have to force you to"

AppleJack's face flushed, and her tongue snaked out to lick her lips. "I would love to Sugarcube" she said, before planting a kiss on Rainbow Dash's soft lips. Rainbow Dash moaned, and AppleJack sighed content, Rainbow Dash's hoof tied into her hair and forced the kiss to deepen, sending shock waves all over AppleJack's spine as Rainbow's tongue snaked out of her lips to run lightly over AppleJack's.

"Aww you guys! That's so sweet!" Pinkie Pie's voice forced them apart, and AppleJack blushed when she realised everyone was in there. Twilight gave her a knowing 'I told you so' look, which only deepened her blush. "I'm sorry AJ, but Pinkie insisted she should come in" Fluttershy said, and AJ smiled. "Well, now that y'all know, how about we grill Fluttershy now?" AppleJack said and Fluttershy blushed, her eyes widening. "What are you talking about?" Rarity asked and Rainbow Dash scoffed. "Her new friend, Silvertale, I've seen the looks they give each other *yawn* you'd have to be blind to miss them"

"Like you weren't blind to AppleJack?" Luna asked, and they all giggled. "Hey!" Rainbow Dash started, and Fluttershy sighed, thankful that the attention had been dropped from her for the moment. "Don't think I'll leave this alone Fluttershy" Rainbow Dash warned and Fluttershy blushed again, her face matching her hair colour now.

Fluttershy gasped. "Silver! I left her all alone!" she said before she ran out of the room, cantering at full speed towards her house.

Silver stretched and woke up on the couch. Fluttershy was right. It actually WAS comfortable enough that she got some sleep. Glancing over at the clock, she saw it was only 4am. She sighed and sat up, letting the blanket fall from her and onto the floor.

She looked around the house, hearing nothing save for the odd chirp or squeak by an animal as they slept. Silvertale lay back down, thinking over the events of the past day. She smiled as she recounted how Fluttershy had been talking to birds, singing with them, her melodical voice breaking into her fatigued and saddened mind, sparking to life all the images of the country. She wanted to kiss her right there...

Silver shook her head. She was just a simple Earth pony, with no cutie mark or special talent. Why would anypony, let alone a stunning _pegasus_ want her? A beautiful, kind, alluring Pegasus like Fluttershy? She sighed, letting out a tear, hearing the door latch go, and scrambling quickly to cover herself up.

She lay her head down on the couch once again as the door swung open. Keeping one eye open ever so slightly, she saw Fluttershy appear at the door, then take three tentative steps inside. She heard Fluttershy sigh, and a smile graced her lips, before gently closing the door and gently trotting over to Silver's sleeping form. She felt hot lips on her cheek, and fought back a gasp as she realised where they came from. "Sleep well" she heard that melodious voice sing, and another gasp threatened to leave her throat.

She smiled in her 'sleep' and heard Fluttershy trot away up the stairs. After she was gone, Silver opened her eyes and found the smile still on her face, and a tear travelling down her cheek. It was the first time she felt truly loved. She shook her head again and another tear made its way down her cheek, this one of sadness. It was going to be hard to leave, once Fluttershy found out about her 'blank flank'

She sobbed quietly and closed her eyes once again, falling again into the realm of Morpheus.

Rainbow Dash woke fitfully, her peaceful sleep interrupted by the jarring pain in her wing. She gasped slightly, and felt a hoof grasp hers, patting it gently. She sighed happy and looked over at the form of AppleJack who had just woken up to Dash's fitfull rousing.

"It's alright Sugarcube, I'm here for ya'" she said and Rainbow smiled. "Thank's AJ. I don't know what I would've done without you" she siad and AppleJack planted a kiss on her forhead. "You wouldn't be in here for starters" she said morosely and Rainbow Dash craned her neck to get a kiss on AJ's lips. "Stop blaming yourself. I'm the one who always crash at the slightest nudge"

"Hey, you're a great flier" AJ said and Rainbow Dash smiled. "Stop lying" she said weakly, and AJ smiled as well. "I am the Element of Honesty. Everythin' I say has t'be the honest truth. Y'all are the best flier in Equestria, and the only pegasus who'll accept an Earth Pony like me"

"Why do you do that AJ?" Dash asked and AppleJack went wide eyed. "Do what?" she asked, and Rainbow Dash stared into her eyes. "Bring yourself down like that. I love you AppleJack. I have done for a while" She said and AppleJack smiled, lowering her head to stare at the floor. "I just can't believe that you, the pony I love, would accept me when y'all could have anypony in Equestria"

Rainbow Dash sat up, with great pain to herself. She flexed her wing, it was starting to feel better now. She managed to pull AppleJack down and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. "I could have anyone. But I want you AJ. I love you. I _need_ you"

AppleJack felt her face flush, and their lips touched again, heat rising to their cheeks, and down lower. AppleJack's spine tingled and her knees buckled as Rainbow's tongue slipped inside her mouth and explored her mouth, dancing with her own in a lover's dance.

Rainbow Dash felt AppleJack's hooves support her back as her kisses left her mouth and travelled down to her neck, suckling gently at the exposed flesh. Rainbow Dash braced her hooves on AppleJack's shoulders. "Wait, not here" she said, and AppleJack pulled away, smiling. "I agree, but you taste so good" she said, before stealing another fleeting kiss from Rainbow's lips.

Rainbow Dash smiled and licked her lips. "You don't taste so bad yourself. Like apples" she said coyly, and they shared a giggle. AppleJack went to sit back down in her chair, when Rainbow pulled her closer. "Don't go" she begged, and AppleJack smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. i'll never leave you" she said reassuredly, and Rainbow Dash smiled, wrapping her in a warm embrace. "Thank you AJ. I love you"

"I Love you too RD" AppleJack said, wrapping her hooves around her form as they stayed there, locked in the embrace until Rainbow Dash fell asleep. AppleJack watched her peaceful smile, and a smile of her own overtook her lips. _She loves me. __**She**__ loves __**me**__!_

She couldn't help but giggle when a strand of hair fell in her face and Rainbow Dash tried to blow it away, nearly waking, until AppleJack brushed it away and behind her ear for her. Rainbow Dash soon settled down.

AppleJack sighed and lay her head on her chest, listening to the gentle, reassuring _thump thump_ of her lover's heart.

Silvertale woke after the sunlight intruded into her eyes from the open curtains. She heard melodious singing and fell almost back to sleep until that voice pressed nearly against her ear and whispered. "Wake up sleepy-head, you need to go to Rarity's today" she said and SIlvertale sighed, until she registered those words. She sat up, making sure the blanket covered her up fully before she grasped for her glasses, slamming them onto her face, making sure that Fluttershy couldn't see her eyes. She finally managed to stammer out a sentence.

"Ra-Rarity, the, uh *gulp* fa-fashion designer?" Silver asked panickedly, and Fluttershy nodded, resuming her humming and dusting. She cast a look and saw Silvertale Shivering. "Oh don't be so worried, Rarity likes you. And I know you're just going to Love her to" She said, flitting over to float just above Silver, wings outstretched. Silver had to fight back a gasp at how beautiful the pegasus was when she was flying. Her wings caught the sunlight and reflected it off of her yellow coat perfectly.

Silver was inclined to suddenly agree with everything this pegasus said to her. Fluttershy's green eyes locked with hers for seemingly an eternity, yet, when she broke the gaze, it was all too soon. Those limpid pools of emerald green silenced any qualms she had. Until she looked away. Then, the insurmountable fear returned, how would Rarity react when she saw her blank flank? How would Fluttershy react? Would she still want to be friends with her?

_Who am I kidding_ Silver thought to herself. _I want more than friendship_, _but why would she? Especially after today when she finds out about my..._

She stopped that train of thought when she felt a sob nearly escape her throat. Fluttershy gave her a strange look as she moved into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. It was a look Silver never wanted to see on the Pegasus' face again. One of sadness, quickly covered by her disappearance into the kitchen.

Silvertale sighed and got up, looking around for her dress. She had maybe a few seconds before Fluttershy came back in. She searched around, but her frilly pink dress was nowhere to be seen. She called out "Uh, Fluttershy, you haven't seen my dress have you?" she called and Fluttershy stuck her head back in. Silver jumped behind the couch. "Oh, uh, I, uh, I washed it, it, well, it should be dried by now. I hung it just outside" she said, a confused look gracing her features. "Should I not have washed it? I'm sorry" she said quickly, and Silvertale nearly walked over to her, but stopped suddenly. "No no, it's fine, thank you Fluttershy"

Fluttershy disappeared once again into the kitchen and Silvertale sighed, walking out the front door and around to the side. How long could she hide before Fluttershy started asking questions? It would only take one misshap for her to find out about Silvertale.

She picked the dress off of the line and slipped it on. It was still a little damp, but it would have to do. She was lucky Fluttershy didn't question her choice to wear a dress all the time. She actually never pressed her, never asked questions, she respected her privacy. That brought a smile to SIlvertale's lips. She stepped back inside to the warm smell of pancakes...

Pinkie Pie bounced down the street towards the hospital. She held a basket on her head filled with cakes and other baked goods. She happened to know how icky hospital food could be, and she was just bringing a gift to Rainbow Dash. Also, she kind of wanted to speak to AppleJack.

She bounded through to the reception and spoke to the receptionist, who gave her a sideways glance at the basket on her head. "Can I help you?" she asked and Pinkie nodded. "Yeah, um, one of my super-duper best friend came here with a broken wing and leg, her name was Rainbow Dash, the best flier in Equestria and she has a rainbow mane" she fired off and The receptionist shook her head, blinking rapidly as she tried to process the information. "Uh, Rainbow Dash, yes, go right ahead"

"Okey Dokey Loki!" she said, before bouncing off, the pony's energy left a smile on the receptionist's face. Pinie Pie bounced into the room and found them both asleep. AppleJack was resting just beside Rainbow Dash, hugging her close. Pinkie Pie 'aww'd' at the sight and sat down.

AJ stirred and looked at her, blushing as she untangled herself from the limbs of her lover.

"Hey there Pink. What're y'all doin' here?" AJ asked and Pinkie Pie grinned. "I just brought some breakfast because I know how Icky Pickie hospital food is, and I figured you would still be here, so I brought you some too" she said, and AJ smiled. "Well, that's mighty sweet of you Pinkie"

Pinkie Pie smiled. "Also, I, uh, I need to talk to you AJ" she said and AJ looked at her. "What's up Pinkie Pie" she asked and Pinkie's smile wavered, she looked down at the floor. Her hair lost some of its usual frizz, but not much. "The feelings you have for Rainbow Dash, well, I think I'm developing them for somepony" she said, and AppleJack stepped closer. "Well, who is it?"

"Rarity" she said quietly, and AJ strained her ears to hear her. "I'm sorry, who?" she asked again and Pinkie cleared her throat. "Rarity" she repeated, and AppleJack's eyes grew wide.

"Rarity? Seriously?" she asked and Pinkie nodded. "I know, it's so unlike me, I know nearly EVERY pony in Ponyville, but Rarity..." her voice slipped into a dreamy tone and her eyes became distant."Oh, there's just something about that Unicorn..." she said, and AJ waved her hoof in front of her face. "Uh, Pinkie, Equestria to Pinkie Pie" she said, and Pinkie snapped back to reality, a blush touching her cheeks.

"Well, it seems that you really like her" Rainbow Dash spoke up, causing them both to jump. Pinkie Pie stared at her whilest AJ tried to come down from nearly having a heart attack. "Hey RD. Pinkie Brought us Breakfast" she said, and Rainbow Dash sniffed the basket appreciatively. "Yes, I can smell that, and it smells wonderful"

Pinkie Pie smiled. "I just thought you would like some real food and not that Icky Picky Hospital food-"

"Uh Pinkie Pie?" AJ broke in, looking past Pinkie at a pony who had just walked in, brandishing a tray. Pinkie turned around at the nurse, who was smiling.

"Oops, sorry Nurse Redheart.." Pinkie began, but Redheart's smile only grew. "No, no, it's fine. I know how.." she stopped, searching for a more pleasant word than 'disgusting'.

She finally settled on "How Nasty the hospital food can be" she said with a giggle, making everyone in the room giggle. Nurse RedHeart sat the tray on the bedside cabinet that supported a trio of long stemmed red roses. "Just in case you need anythning, give me a call" she said before trotting out of the room.

Pinkie sighed in relief and watched her leave. "That's the _last_ time I speak without looking around. I thought I was a goner for sure, did you see her face? I thought she was going to rip my head off" she said quickly, and the other two ponies in the room couldn't supress a chuckle as Dash tucked into the box of confectionary that Pinkie had brought with her.

Pinkie Pie sat in the corner of the room, until AJ cleared her throat. Pinkie looked at her askance and AJ arched her eyebrows. "Uh, Pinkie? Rarity?" she said, and Pinkie nearly fell off of the chair. "What? She's here? Oh." she said, and AJ fought to supress her laughter. Rainbow shook her head. "No ya silly filly, you was sayin' how you liked her"

"Oh yeah! I was!" she said, then blushed profusely at her words. AJ smiled at her. "Pinkie, ya got to tell her hon. Elseways the secret's gonna eat y'all up from the inside. Trust me, I know" she said, and then looked back at Rainbow Dash. She sighed. "Fine, yes, I'll admit, keeping a secret _that_ big was painful. But once you tell her, you'll see that it'll be a weight off of your chest" she said, and AppleJack trotted back over to join her love in a warm kiss. "Thank you Sugarcube" she whispered. Pinie 'aww'd' then smiled. "Okey-Dokey-Loki, I'll tell her" she said, and headed for the door.

AppleJack held onto her tail with her teeth. "Whoa there Nelly!" she said, and Pinkie turned, giving her a strange look. "What?" she asked, and AJ let go of her tail. "Ya can't just up and tell her, ya have to find the right moment" she said, and AJ looked at Rainbow Dash and smiled, turning back to pinkie pie, expecting a hundred thousand questions about when the right time was.

Silvertale hung on close to Fluttershy as they walked through the town. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She had to get out of there, but for the life of her, she couldn't make herself leave. The beautiful creature next to her had a smile plastered on her face and her eyes were positively glowing with radiance. She was talking animatedly, and SIlver found herself laughing despite her growing sense of dread. She even made Fluttershy laugh with her witty coments. She realised that she was in love with the beautiful pegasus who was now flitting just a few inches off of the ground, her wings spread and beating up and down, catching the sunlight in her golden yellow coat.

Silvertale shook her head when she found herself staring, Fluttershy looked across at her and smiled warmly. "You okay Silver?" she asked, and Silver noticed that her stutter and tendancy to stop instantly vanished. "Uh, yeah, sure, just, uh, just a little nervous" Silver quickly covered, and Fluttershy stopped. "Nervous about what?" she asked and Silver gulped.

"I'm, I'm sure Rarity's a nice pony and all, and I've met her, but, what if she-" Silver was cut off by a loud Shriek and Somepony cantering towards them. "Fluttershy! Silver, darlings! You've come for your makeover!" Rarity yelled, excited, and Silver shuddered. The moment of reckoning, she thought bitterly. "Um, yes Rarity, we, I mean, Silver just wants a makeover"

"Unless you're busy" Silver quickly butted in, hoping Rarity would think of a previous engagement.

"Oh nonsense, any friend of Fluttershy's is a friend of mine. And why don't we get you a new dress while we're at it, I mean, Pink is so drab nowadays, no offense Fluttershy" she said as Fluttershy dropped to the floor and bowed her head. Silver felt a pang of anger, then squished it quickly. She didn't want to make any more of a scene than the one she was bound to make later as she ran crying from her ex-friends.

"Well, what're we standing out here for? Let's go inside" she said and trotted happily inside. Silver put a friendly hoof on her shoulder. "Fluttershy, your mane is perfect, don't let her get to you" she said and Fluttershy smiled. "No it's fine, Rarity can be a little blunt when she gets into her Fashionista mode" she said and giggled. Silver joined in. The sound of Fluttershy laughing was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard, and it never failed to amaze her.

Rarity poked her head out. "I heard that darling, now get in here"

Fluttershy and Silvertale both walked inside and Silver gasped. The place was stunning! Various dresses and clothes lined the store. All of them were decorated by lace, ribbon and some even by jewels. Silver was stunned, and Rarity had a very _very_ coy smile as she stared at her. "Rarity, this place is amazing. The dresses are so beautiful"

"Thank you" she said knowingly, and Fluttershy flitted over to float elegantly beside Silvertale. "You should see the dress she made me for the Grand Galloping Gala"

_If it's half as beautiful as you I would be very surprised_ Silver thought and Fluttershy blushed. Silver blushed as well as she realised she had just said that out loud. Fluttershy was smiling though, so Silver smiled as well, nudging her slightly as she passed, and into Rarity's boutique proper. Rarity was smiling at her, with a raised eyebrow, deepening Silver's blush.

"Fluttershy" Rarity said, making Fluttershy look up, displaying her crimson face that slowly returned to a light shade of pink that matched her hair. "Be a dear and wait here, just while I 'work my magic' as it were" she said with a wink and Fluttershy nodded. "Oh, uh, Okay" she said timidly, and sat down, folding her wings to her sides and waiting patiently for Silvertale to emerge.

Silver gulped nervously, and Rarity trotted over to where she kept her brushes and combs, picking one out with her magic. "Now then darling, let's do SOMETHING with that mane"

"My mane? What's wrong with it?" Silver asked, looking at her mane with the silver streak running through it, and Rarity held up her hoof. "Oh nothing dear, just not right for impressing Somepony" she said, and Silver got confused. "Wait, who am I meant to be impressing?" she asked and Rarity smiled. "Don't play coy with me Silver, I've seen you and Fluttershy, thick as theives you are, for lack of a better phrase" she said with a wink, and Silver blushed profoundly. Rarity giggled.

"I think it's sweet, that mare has become much more confident, she talks to you in a way she would NEVER talk to Anypony else, let alone Somepony she's only known for two days" Rarity said, and Reality decided to smack Silver upside head. She had only known Fluttershy for two days. Two. Days. How had she fallen in love so fast?

Rarity approached her with a comb and a brush. "Now" she said, bringing Silver back to the present day. "Let's get that mane of yours to co-operate, Oh, and you'll just HAVE to remove those glasses"

Another bout of fear struck her hard, she gripped her glasses closer to her face. "Uh, is it okay if I just leave them on for a while longer?" she asked and Rarity sighed. "But you'll barely be able to see anything darling" she said and tried to remove them, but Silver backed away, exercising the idea to slap her hands away, but stopped when she realised that this unicorn was one of her only friends.

Rarity shrugged. "Fine" she said resignedly, and began to trot towards her, brush and comb held aloft by her magic...

Fluttershy waited impatiently. She tapped her hoof relentlessly on the tiled floor, idly glancing around at the many frocks, dresses and suits that aligned the walls of the Carousel Boutique. She found her eyes drawn to a very nice blue dress, not all that dis-similar from the dress Twilight was wearing at the gala. She imagined Silver, clad in the dress she saw, that sported blue silk with a sky blue ribbon wrapped around it, ending in a flourish just at the base of the neck-line, she would take her hand, escort her into a fine restaurant, just as they were about to sit down, Silver would kiss her, fleetingly, yet strongly, on the cheek...

Fluttershy jumped out of her fantasy, her hoof caressing the silk. She dropped it like it burned her. She had known this pony for all of two days, she knew next to nothing about her, she was a stranger.

Fluttershy gave a small eep when that realisation hit her, then, she quickly calmed down when she realised something; she didn't care. Not in the slightest. A smile graced her lips, and her cyan eyes sparkled as her eyes drifted back to the dress.

"Finished!" sang the voice from inside the 'room' that had been covered by a wide curtain that Rarity only used to segregate her works that hadn't quite been finished from prying eyes. Now, the curtain opened, and Fluttershy let out a gasp.

There stood Silver, her hair curly and flowing down her face, covering one of her eyes that were still covered by those shades of hers. Fluttershy smiled, then blushed as she realised she had been staring. Rarity smiled at her knowingly and sauntered off, only deepening Fluttershy's blush.

Silver walked closer to her and did a twirl, her long pink dress flowing up over her flanks for the breifest of moments. Fluttershy, however, did not notice.

"Do you like my new hair?" Silver asked and Fluttershy nodded. "Why, silver, it's so lovely, it really suits you" she said, walking in a circle around Silver while Silver walked in a circle around her once. Rarity watched the exchange and smiled at them, uttering a low squeal at how adorable they were. She doubted they even realised that they loved each other, but, then again, the way they talked and looked at each other, she reasoned that they already did.

She walked over to Fluttershy and Silvertale, noticing how they were deep in conversation. She hated to butt in, but she did anyway. "Oh Futtershy, I saw you admiring the blue dress earlier" she said, and Fluttershy blushed, looking away into Silver's eyes that were STILL hidden. Fluttershy decreed to ask her about them later.

"Would you like it?" Rairty asked, and Silver gasped. "Yes! You should! It would match your eyes perfectly!" Silver exclaimed, following Rarity's gaze to the dress. "Um, actually, Silver" Fluttershy said, and Silver looked at her. "I was thinking of how good it would look on you"

"Really? Blue and gray don't really go well together" Silver said, realising that they would want her to try it on. She had to stop them.

"Oh ridiculous, you have the style and grace required to wear the dress, who cares about the color of your coat?" Rarity asked, though it seemed to pain her to say it. Silver backed up slightly.

"No really, it would suit Fluttershy best..." Silver tried, already tasting defeat. Rarity tutted and levitated the dress, placing it lightly against Silvertale's coat. "Oh, it's actually perfect, and hey, YOU would match Fluttershy's eyes" she said with a wink, and both Fluttersy and Silvertale blushed.

Rarity giggled. "Oh come now Silver, try it on"

"No, no, please, don't make me-" she tried to say, but she felt the dress she was wearing fall from her form. She squeezed her eyes shut. She heard two gasps and tears streaked from her eyes. She looked up, seeing both Rarity and Fluttershy gazing at her flank.

Silvertale sniffed, seeing a look of confusion from Fluttershy, and shock, misconstrued as disgust, from Rarity. More tears traced out of her eyes and she looked back and forth between them. "I'm, I'm so sorry Rarity.." Silver said, before cantering out of the boutique.

Tears dropped down from her eyes as she burst onto the streets, the glances from each pony became shocked, she felt all eyes bore into her. For once, she was glad she was wearing shades, no one could see her eyes, no judgemental looks could peirce her soul. Her glasses were her shield.

She sobbed loudly and sank to the ground, before hearing a voice behind her. It was Fluttershy. "Silver wait!" she called, and Silver looked around, seeing her running towards her, flanked by Rarity.

Silver bucked the door and slammed it, then ran off, heading straight for Fluttershy's cottage. She just had to get away, but she had nowhere else to go. She would talk to Fluttershy later, get her verbal beating, and then leave, never bothering anypony in the small town of Ponyville ever again.

All around her she could still feel those peircing eyes, the burning sensation on her flank that she knew everyone was looking at. Her shades fell from her eyes and shattered on the ground, but she didn't care. She was running at a speed she was sure would've made Rainbow Dash proud. Her hooves barely touched the ground, her heart was hammering in her chest and her coat became matted with a thin sheen of sweat as she ran under Celestia's relentless sun. The hairstyle Rarity had worked for so long to achieve fell about her face as the speeds became too much.

She stopped, Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie, AppleJack, Rainbow, she would never see them again. She would never see Fluttershy again...

She shook her head as a fresh bout of tears hit her, combined with her panting, her sobs became uncontrollable. Several ponies stopped and stared at her, whispering to each other as she sullenly trotted past, her tears left a darkened trail on the concrete.

"...Flank, look at it"

"Oh my gosh, at HER age?"

"Just goes to show some ARE worthless"

The last one hit her like a physical blow, she stared at the offender, a pink pony. The pony gasped when she saw her eyes, and Silver sobbed, realising she had dropped her shades. Silver streaked off yet again. She finally came to the little cottage and threw open the door, cantering towards the couch. She left the door open, she didn't care. She just threw herself on the couch, not bothering with the blanket. She sobbed uncontrollably into the couch, her tears soaking the upholstery.

She cried and cried for what seemed like hours. Unbeknownst to her, Fluttershy was trying to find her, in a simmilar state, tears streaking her face. Fluttershy went to Twilight's library, hoping that Silver had passed by, but when she knocked on the door, there was no answer.

She knocked again, and Twilight answered the door. Fluttershy looked behind her and saw Pinkie Pie looking at her hooves. Fluttershy was confused. "Um, hey Twilight, have you, uh, seen Silver anywhere?" she asked, and Twilight shook her head. "No Fluttershy, why, has something happened?" she asked, and Fluttershy blushed. "Yes, well, sort of, I just, need to find her"

"Are you okay Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked, and Fluttershy noticed that her hair seemed to loose some of its poofiness. Fluttershy shook her head. "No" she said flatly, before flitting her wings and taking off. The sun was going down. Fluttershy really didn't like to be out at night, so she decided to go home. She would search in the morning.

As she got closer to her house, she found her door open. Fear took her over and she felt like bolting, until she heard the sounds. Quiet sobbing reached her ears, but it was horrible, heartwrenching, heatbroken cries that permeated the air, and as she got closer, Fluttershy realised that they were coming from Silvertale, curled up on her couch, sobbing uncontrollably, and shivering.

Fluttershy folded her wings and walked inside, closing the door gently, making a clicking sound. Silver stopped sobbing and sighed, sitting up. Small snifles still wrenched the almost palpable silence asunder at random intervals, and a seeming eternity of silence suffocated the senses of the two ponies.

"I *Sniff* I'm sorry *Sniff* Fluttershy. I'll *Sniff* I'll be gone in the morning" Silver said, giving a small sob when she was finished. Fluttershy noticed that she wasn't wearing her shades, but she couldn't see her eyes still. Fluttershy trotted around to her, but Silver's head whipped away. Fluttershy fought down the urge to cry.

"Why would I want you gone?" Fluttershy asked and Silver scoffed. "Why? How about because I'm useless. I've imposed upon your house, I've made a scene in Rarity's boutique, and everyone in Ponyville will most likely scald you if they see you with a-" she stopped, gulping down another sob. "..Blank Flank" she finished, her voice cracking.

Fluttershy tried to get her to look at her, but Silver turned away again. "You have not imposed. You're here because I want you here. You made a scene because you wanted to hide something trivial" Fluttershy said, slipping into an almost forceful tone. Silver still did not look at her. She was prepared for any insult, but not acceptance, and she didn't think she'd be able to hold it together if she looked into the sapphire eyes.

"Who cares what people think about me? That I have a 'blank flank' as a friend? That I've fallen in love with her as well" she said, and Silvertale got up, trotting towards the kitchen. She found a loose pair of shades and put them on, then turned around to see those eyes that had her almost in tears again.

"Why would you Love _me_? I'm just an Earth pony, with no special talent. I'm useless" she said, sinking to the floor. Fluttershy spread her wings. Anger overtook her. SHe cantered over to Silver and settled down in front of her, wings still spread. "You are not worthless!" she screamed, which, for Fluttershy, was still pretty quiet. Silver looked up.

"You are beautiful Silver, you mane, your coat, your face, and I'm sure your eyes are too" Fluttershy said, reaching a hoof out to try and remove her glasses. Silvertale resisted.

"You don't want to see" Silver quickly said, and Fluttershy followed her, a smile on her face. She reached out her hoof again, and Silver backed up, until she hit the wall. She gulped and closed her eyes as the glasses were removed from her face. Fluttershy sighed.

"Oh Silver, please, let me see" Fluttershy begged, and Silver almost relented, another tear squeezing past her tightly shut eyelids.

Shock overtook her system as a kiss was planted on her cheek, brushing away the tear with soft lips.

She opened her eyes wide, when those lips connected with hers. The blue eyes of Fluttershy gazed right back at her.

Fluttershy gasped and pulled back, forcing more tears from Silver's eyes. "Why did you do that Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy was stunned for a moment, until she wrapped her hooves around Silvertale, her wings unfurling and wrapping around her as well. "Because I love you, I wanted to see your eyes, and I wanted to kiss you"

Silver blushed as she felt soft kisses on her neck. Fluttershy nuzzled her affectionately. "Your eyes are beautiful Silver, why do you keep them hidden?" she asked and Silver sighed, turning around. Her eyes, the most beautiful shade of gray with white diamonds and a silver outline, gazed at Fluttershy with an unabaited longing. They were stunning.

"I hide them, because the Blank Flank gives people enough ammunition. And..." she faltered as she spoke. "When I wear glasses, it's easier to block the insults, but when I don't, when they see my eyes, they see my soul, the insults hit home. I can't..." She stopped, and Fluttershy expelled a tear.

"Please don't cry Fluttershy" Silver begged, wiping away the tear with her hoof. Fluttershy leant into the hoof and placed her own over it. Silvertale couldn't resist anymore. She leant in and kissed Fluttershy on the lips. Silvertale immediately moaned and FLuttershy sighed in content. Silver was lightly running her tongue along Fluttershy's bottom lip, when Flutterhsy opened her mouth and ran her tongue along Silver's.

Silver's knees buckled at the feel of her succulent tongue on her own. She broke the kiss, gazing deeply into Fluttershy's steamy blue eyes. "Wow" she said, and Fluttershy blushed. "I love you Silver" she said and Silver smiled, a tear of happiness escaping. She wrapped her hooves around Fluttershy and embraced her tightly. "I love you too Fluttershy, but, what will others think?" she said, and FLuttershy sighed. "Oh they can go to hell" she said and Silver almost choked on nothing.

"Fluttershy!" she almost yelled, giggling uncontrollably. Fluttershy giggled as well and sighed, leaning back into their tender embrace.

There was a sudden knock on the door and the two new lovers finally parted. Silver gazed at the door. "Expecting company?" she asked and Fluttershy shook her head. She trotted over to the door and opened it, seeing Rarity standing there with a smile, holding the blue dress aloft. "Silver, you left my boutique before you could try this on" she said, and Silver smiled at her. Maybe she didn't care...

Pinkie Pie was crying, and Twilight didn't know what to do. She trotted over and consoled her friend. "Pinkie Pie, it took all of us and Princess Luna and a battle against NightMare Moon to get me to admit my feelings for the Princess to myself. Please, don't wait for that long, don't let your feelings go unchecked until some disaster strikes and you regret not telling her sooner" she said, and Pinkie Pie looked back up.

As if on cue, a puff of blue magic appeared and Twilight jumped backwards, placing a hoof over her heart. "Luna, if you keep doing that You're gonna give me a heart attack, it's not funny!" she said, seeing Luna's laughter she was failing to conceal. Twilight shook her head but there was a smile on her lips.

"Oh come now Twilight, I just couldn't resist" Luna said as she strode over to her and gave her a searing kiss. Pinkie watched them with a smile, and something clicked in her head. "I KNOW! I'll throw a party, I'll tell her then! Wanna come?" she asked the pair, who broke apart and nodded. "Sure, whenever Pinkie Pie throws a party you can guarantee it'll be the best in Ponyville" Luna said, and Twilight blushed. "Aww, thanks Princess, see you tomorrow afternoon!" she said, before rushing out of the library, flustering the two mares' manes. They looked at each other and Twilight rolled her eyes. "That's Pinkie.." she said, and they both shared a chuckle.

Pinkie Pie bounced over to the hospital yet again, she had to hand out the invitations, even though she had no paper. She sighed. SHe would have to do the singing telegram thing again. She perked up. This time, she didn't have to don the outfit or fly to Rainbow's home in Twilight's baloon. She only had to make three stops, Fluttershy's place, the hospital and, *Gulp* Rarity's place...

Pinkie shook her head to clear the images the name brought up, the images of her and Rarity sharing a hug, a kiss, holding hooves...

Another shake of her head. Pinkie sighed. What was she going to do?

The party was in full swing by the time Rarity got there. She saw Fluttershy in a corner talking animatedly with SilverTale. She smiled as she noticed Silver wearing the blue dress she had given her earlier, it really suited her, despite the clashing colours. She stepped into the party proper and heard a whoosh of air, turning her head, she was not surprised to see Pinkie Pie there, looking at her and smiling, as was her custom.

To Rarity's credit, she kept her dignity, even if she did let out a small squeek of alarm. Pinkie giggled. "Welcome Rarity, to my super-dooper fun celebration party!" she said and Rarity found herself smiling at the pink pony's usual antics. "What are we celebrating?" Rarity asked and Pinkie's smile grew. "The two happy new couples!" she yelled, bouncing up and down exitedly. Twilight and Luna chose that moment to walk through the door. "Hey, Pinkie!" Luna called, and Rarity's brow furrowed when she saw Pinkie's ears flatten against her face, if only for a short period of time. "Yes Luna?" she asked and Twilight and Luna smiled. "We picked up two hitchikers on the way here, I didn't think you would mind so I invited them over" Twilight said and Pinkie's brow furrowed in confusion, her smile, however, never left her face. Her ears perked back up. "Well, who are they?" she asked and the two unicorns stepped aside, revealing Rainbow Dash and AppleJack. Rainbow still limped a bit, but still had a smile. Her hoof was resting near AppleJacks, and not even a slip of paper could fit between them as one nuzzled the other's neck.

Pinkie Pie bounced up and down with excitement and squealed. "Oh! Rainbow Dash! AppleJack! You're here, that means we're all here! But, these aren't hitchikers Luna, they're our friends" Pinkie said and Luna giggled, it was soon joined by everypony.

The party went off without a hitch, Rarity and Pinkie Pie never seemed to grow apart, Rarity was used to constant attention, but never from one particular pony, and certainly never from Pinkie Pie. She would have to question her later.

As the party finally came to a close, in the early hours of the morning, AppleJack and Rainbow Dash left together towards Sweet Apple Acres. Luna and Twilight left for the library, and Silvertale and Fluttershy left for the cottage, that had officially became Silvertale's new home. This left Rarity and Pinkie Pie alone. Pinkie Pie sighed with a happy smile. "Well, now I just have to clean up, Mr and Ms Cake wouldn't appreciate it if I left all this messy wessy stuff for them to clean up" she fired off, and Rarity laughed. "Well, perhaps I can help you clean up?" she asked and Pinkie Pie nodded. "Uh huh, two pairs of hooves are better than one" she said perkily and Rarity smiled at her friend's antics as she grabbed a bottle of spray cleaner and got to work.

About halfway through the cleaning, Pinkie Pie accidentally sprayed her with a bout of water. Rarity gasped as her mane was ruined, and turned to Pinkie Pie, who was trying to supress her trademark laugh. "Oh, it is on!" Rarity said, and sprizted her with some water of her own. Pinkie shrieked and jumped back, spraying again. The water fight lasted for a ood hour, and the best part was they cleaned while they did it. They finally called a truce when they were both soaked to the bone and had run out of water. They looked at each other and burst out laughing, even though Rarity was somewhat sadened by her mane getting ruined, but she didn't let it show.

Rarity stopped laughing and the question that had been nagging her since the day began finally rose to the surface. "Pinkie, why were you so keen to hang around me all night?" she asked, straight away getting to the point, and Pinkie's hair fell slightly, losing some of its usual frizzy bouncy-ness. Pinkie's smile faltered as she tried to think of an excuse. She failed. So, she did what she always did, she tried to make Rarity smile. She kissed her on the lips.

Rarity's eyes went wide and she pushed Pinkie away. "Pinkie! What are you doing?" she asked, and Pinkie's hair fell again. "The reason I wanted to be around you all night is because lately, I've developed... feelings for you. I don't know what they are, but everytime I'm around you I get this feeling in my stomach and my chest like my heart's going Boom Boom Boom Boom and butterflies are in my stomach, I asked some ponies about it and they said I was in Love, so I guess I'm in love with you Rare'" she said so fast that Rarity was barely able to keep up with her. When the compendium of information finally sunk in, she clasped a hoof over her mouth.

"Pinkie... I... when?" Rarity asked, nearly at a complete loss for words. Pinkie shrugged. "Dunno. Nearly two months now. When Queen Meanie tried to steal Twitchy Pinkie away, the thought of losing you was first in my mind, then I thought about my friends. I didn't wanna lose _you_ Rare" she said and Rarity had tears in her eyes when she saw the love in Pinkie's. "Pinkie, I, I had no idea..."

"You must think I'm totally weird or something..." Pinkie said, and Rarity took her hoof away from her mouth and took Pinkie by the shoulder. "No, Pinkie, I don't think you're wierd. I think you're very brave, and very sweet" Rarity said, and Pinkie sighed. "You know I threw this party because I wanted to get you alone and tell you, instead I got you alone and I make a fool of myself by baring my soul and kissing you" she said, turning away from Rarity.

Rarity watched the back of Pinkie's head for a few seconds before she walked up next to her and stared out of the window of Sugarcube corner. The sun had just dipped below the horizon to make way for Luna's moon. Rarity remembered the feeling of Pinkie's lips on hers and she smiled, wanting to feel it again. "Pinkie" Rarity said, turning her face with her hoof so that she was gazing into her soft eyes. "You're not a fool. I think you're very sweet, what you did, all of this, for me, it's wonderful Pinkie, and..." she faltered for a minute as Pinkie turned to watch her properly for a while. "I want to see where this can lead" Rarity said, and Pinkie's hair re-inflated with a loud _POP_ and she smiled widely. "Oh thank you Rarity!" she yelped and crushed the white mare in a hug as she planted kisses on her cheek. Rarity struggled, and Pinkie finally let her go. Rarity simply freed her hooves and cupped her face, kissing her fully on the lips.

The Elements of Harmony have all now found love, some in each other, some in others. Love is more powerful than friendship, and it will only cement their relationships with each other, and their friends...

The End...

Silvertale sighed as she set down the quill, stretching her hooves in front of her. She had just finished her first book. She felt it would be rather controversial, that's why she changed the names of her friends. She gently stroked the cover, and now just had to find a publisher and a name for her book. She was snapped from her musings as she felt Somepony breath down her neck, and she shuddered and was greeted by the softest voice caressing her ear. "Silver, I think you should see this" Fluttershy said, and Silver turned her head.

"What is it?" she asked and Fluttershy looked down at her flank. Silvertale felt a stab of pain, until she looked down. A blinding flash later, and there it was. The image of a scroll and a silver quill emblazoned upon her flank...


End file.
